Embarazo
by Kigen no Lawliet
Summary: Serie de mini-relatos. Hinata está embarazada de nuestro Kazekage favorito, ¿como pasarán esos nueve meses de espera por el pequeño hijo del pelirrojo y la pelinegra?
1. Chapter 1

**Autora: **Kigen no Lawliet

**Título**: Embarazo

**Nota de la Autora**: Lo prometido es deuda, pero no será one-shot como planeé, sino, una serie de mini-relatos (capítulos de 100 palabras como máximo), son 9 y espero que les guste, dedicado a las que adoran el GaaraxHina.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mí absoluta propiedad. ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Pareja**: GaaraxHina.

_Capítulo 1__—__100/100_

Primer mes

— ¡Gaara! —una esbelta y hermosa joven de unos veintiuno se encontraba en la oficina de su esposo esperando que le diera el paso

—Hinata—el pelirrojo se levantó de su asiento y tomó la cintura de su esposa, ella llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y él no entendía el motivo del porqué, simplemente la besó

—Adivina…—dijo contra los labios del pelirrojo—vamos a ser padres—sintió que el agarre se aflojó y se extrañó

Pronto entendió al ver a su esposo tendido en el suelo con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Se había desmayado!

**Notas Finales:** Actualizaré cad días ya que no lo quiero alargar mucho, espero que les guste el primer mini-relato

¡Gracias por leer!

Si les gustó déjenme un Review, de verdad alegran a la escritora y la inspiran a continuar dando su mejor esfuerzo.

**Kigen-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Autora: **Kigen no Lawliet

**Título**: Embarazo

**Nota de la Autora**: Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta serie de mini-relatos dedicado a toda la gente que adora el GaaraxHina, espero les guste

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mí absoluta propiedad. ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Pareja**: GaaraxHina.

_Capítulo 2—100/100_

Segundo mes

Mmm... Otra vez con lo mismo.

"Mi amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿Cómo está el bebé?, ¿Necesitas ir a tu aldea?"

Desde que le dio la noticia estaba sobreprotector con ella todo el tiempo, ahora estaba todos los días en su casa en lugar de estar trabajando como ninja médico.

"Nos basta y nos sobra, soy el Kazekage"

Y ni hablar de su padre que cada dos días enviaba un halcón a Suna preguntándole por el pequeño que nacería con el Byakugan.

Y al final de cuentas ella apenas empezaba a sentir su primer embarazo.

Ojalá no durara mucho.

**Notas Finales: **Jeje aquí lo dejo, ¡Gracias por leer!, perdón por no haber subido antes pero mi laptop se descompuso de repente y no pude actualizar.

**Agradecimientos**:

**tenshihinata**

**dniizz**

**0otTakuG4me3r**

Y a los que agregaron a alertas.

Si les gustó déjenme un Review, de verdad alegran a la escritora y la inspiran a continuar dando su mejor esfuerzo.

**Kigen-chan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Autora: **Kigen no Lawliet

**Título**: Embarazo

**Nota de la Autora**: Aquí el segundo capítulo de esta serie de mini-relatos dedicado a toda la gente que adora el GaaraxHina, espero les guste. Al fin pude seguirla, pero aún estoy en exámenes y ya casi salgo a vacaciones por lo que podré subir más seguido después de esta semana.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mí absoluta propiedad. ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Pareja**: GaaraxHina.

_Capítulo 3—100/100_

Tercer mes

La panza se le empezaba a notar apenas.

Empezaba a creer que se convertiría en una hormiga al antojársele algo dulce de vez en cuando.

Se aburría demasiado en la mansión al estar sola con su perro Kuro, aprovechaba cada vez que su cuñada la visitaba con Shikamaru, así no se aburría tanto.

Su esposo había viajado a Konoha y no había vuelto desde hace semanas.

Se estaba empezando a deprimir.

Pronto llegó una carta

"Mi amor, llevo rollos de canela para cuando regrese, sé cuánto te gustan"

Abrazó la nota y añoró que llegara pronto su marido.

**Notas finales**: ¡Sí!, faltan solo seis meses más, espero les siga gustando y disfruten de este fic, ya saben, un Review le sacará una sonrisa a la pequeña escritora de este fic, ¡Gracias de verdad por el apoyo a los lectores!

**Agradecimientos:**

**0otTakuG4me3r**

**tenshihinata**

**dniizz**

**anti-fresas12**

Y a los que agregaron a alertas.

**Kigen-chan**


	4. Chapter 4

**Autora: **Kigen no Lawliet

**Título**: Embarazo

**Nota de la Autora**: Aquí el cuarto capítulo de esta serie de mini-relatos dedicado a toda la gente que adora el GaaraxHina, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mí absoluta propiedad. ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Pareja**: GaaraxHina.

_Capítulo 4—100/100_

Cuarto mes

Se sentía frustrada al notar que no tenía tan buen equilibrio como antes.

La pancita se le notaba aún más y para el próximo mes no podría entrenar.

Gaara le permitió ir a acompañarlo en la oficina diariamente porque se sentía inseguro de dejarla sola en casa con su estado.

La abrazaba cada que podía y ella sonreía tímidamente sintiendo un alivió en su vientre mientras lo acariciaba.

Ahora sentía que los antojos crecían, tenía un tarro lleno de chocolates en la oficina, para ella y el o la bebé.

Se sentían los padres más felices del mundo.

**Notas Finales**: Seguro piensan: ¿Actualizó tan rápido? Es imposible. ¡Ja ja!, yo también me sorprendí, pero ya para el viernes salgo a vacaciones y como saqué un ratito para subir ¡lo hice!, espero les siga gustando y disfruten de este fic, ya saben, un Review le sacará una sonrisa a la pequeña escritora de este fic, ¡Gracias de verdad por el apoyo a los lectores!

**Agradecimientos:**

**HinachanDarck**

**0otTakuG4me3r**

**dniizz**

**Dulce-chan**

Y a los que agregaron a alertas.

**Kigen-chan**


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora: **Kigen no Lawliet

**Título**: Embarazo

**Nota de la Autora**: Aquí el quinto capítulo de esta serie de mini-relatos dedicado a toda la gente que adora el GaaraxHina, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mí absoluta propiedad. ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Pareja**: GaaraxHina.

_Capítulo 5—100/100_

Quinto mes

Ahora empezaba a pesarle.

Se sentía gorda, no podía correr, tenía hambre la mayoría del tiempo y Gaara no sabía qué hacer.

—Hina-chan—se le acercó y la besó con delicadeza — ¿se te antoja algo? —deseó no haber preguntado al ver ese brillo extraño en sus ojos

—Quiero dangos con ramen y chocolate blanco—el de ojeras se sorprendió

— ¿Estás segura? —esperaba un no

—Onegai, ¡trae! —puso cara triste

—De acuerdo—como tenía trabajo tuvo que darse de escapada, caminar dos kilómetros hasta el mercado y traer la orden

— ¡Ya no quiero! —

Gaara se golpeó la frente suspirando.

**Notas Finales**: ¡Ya casi terminamos!, estoy feliz de casi terminar esta maravillosa serie de mini-relatos, espero les siga gustando y disfruten, ya saben, un Review le sacará una sonrisa a la pequeña escritora de este fic, ¡Gracias de verdad por el apoyo a los lectores!

**Agradecimientos:**

**dniiz****z**

**Dulce-chan**

**dened01**

**maggy10**

Y a los que agregaron a alertas.

**Kigen-chan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Autora: **Kigen no Lawliet

**Título**: Embarazo

**Nota de la Autora**: Aquí el sexto capítulo de esta serie de mini-relatos dedicado a toda la gente que adora el GaaraxHina, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mí absoluta propiedad. ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Pareja**: GaaraxHina.

_Capítulo __6-100/100 (sin contar el título)_

Sexto mes

Los antojos iban de mal en peor, no solo pagándolos Gaara sino también sus cuñados.

—Kankuro-kun, ¿no quieres traerme barbacoa con un jugo de coco?, bebé-chan quiere—el mencionado se tapó la cara, ¿acaso "bebé-chan" se quería intoxicar?

— ¿Por qué yo? —

—Porque Gaara-kun está trabajando y no me deja ir—

—Espera a que llegue Temari—dijo perezoso

—No esperaré hasta mañana, bebé-chan tiene hambre—acarició su pancita—mira como patalea—se señaló—lo vez, no podré dormir otra vez y Gaara volverá a estar de malas

— ¡Enseguida vuelvo!—prefería eso a enfrentar a su hermano malhumorado nuevamente

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

**Notas Finales**: Avanzando, cada vez nos queda más poco, estoy feliz de casi terminar esta maravillosa serie de mini-relatos, espero les siga gustando y disfruten, ya saben, un Review le sacará una sonrisa a la pequeña escritora de este fic, ¡Gracias de verdad por el apoyo a los lectores!

A l s que les gusta el Sasuhina o Itahina están invitad s a pasar a leer en mi perfil. Ojo, no pienso abandonar ninguno de mis fics. :)

**Agradecimientos:**

**dniizz**

**SASUHINA**

**Dulce-chan**

**Karmi of the Desert**

Y a los que agregaron a alertas.

**Kigen-chan**


	7. Chapter 7

**Autora: **Kigen no Lawliet

**Título**: Embarazo

**Nota de la Autora**: Aquí el sétimo capítulo de esta serie de mini-relatos dedicado a toda la gente que adora el GaaraxHina, espero les guste.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mí absoluta propiedad. ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Pareja**: GaaraxHina.

_Capítulo __7-100/100_

Séptimo mes

Ya no se quería levantar de la mecedora, le dolían los pies y "bebé-chan" ya pateaba muy fuerte, hoy Gaara le traería dangos y ella estaba ansiosa, la verdad no quería molestarlo pero su hijo estaba dentro de ella.

— ¡Hinata, ya llegué! —encontró a su esposa sentada y con una sonrisa la besó dulcemente—toma—le dio la bolsa y acarició la pancita sintiendo una patada del bebé— ¿no te duele amor? —ella sonrió dulcemente, a pesar de su semblante serio se preocupaba por ella

—A veces amor, pero eso no importa—sonrió y de nuevo se abrazaron

**Notas Finales**: Sí, solo faltan 2 capítulos, espero les siga gustando la historia y sigan leyendo, dejen un Review si les, gustó, harán muy feliz a esta pequeña escritora.

**Agradecimientos:**

**dniizz**

** .gomez**

**DarknecroX**

Y a los que agregaron a alertas.

**Kigen-chan**


	8. Chapter 8

**Autora: **Kigen no Lawliet

**Título**: Embarazo

**Nota de la Autora**: Aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta serie de mini-relatos dedicado a toda la gente que adora el GaaraxHina, espero les guste y que disfruten, ya solo nos queda un capítulo.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia sí es de mí absoluta propiedad. ¡Digan no al Plagio!

**Pareja**: GaaraxHina.

_Capítulo __8-99/100_

Octavo mes

— ¿Ya sabes qué es? —preguntó Tenten

—No, quiero que sea sorpresa—ella compartía una pequeña fiestecita con las demás kunoichi antes de que fuera el noveno mes, los antojos continuaron pero no tan seriamente

—Él… ¿Cómo lo ha tomado? —preguntó Ino

—Muy bien, nos quiere mucho—la oji-plata sonrió mientras se levantaba—bien, gracias por todo chicas, pero debo irme—las abrazó a todas y llegó a su casa encontrando un serio pelirrojo

— ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venías? —Sonó estricto pero suspiró, le acarició los cabellos oscuros—lo que importa es que estas bien—la abrazó protectoramente

**Notas Finales**: Solo falta 1, ToT, al fin terminaré este porque hace tiempo tengo varados 2 de mis fics y por alguna extraña razón mi mente no me deja subir contis de los otros sin haber terminado este :(, en fin espero me puedan dejar un Review con su opinión, nada cuestan y de verdad que ayudan a esta pequeña autora a motivarse :).

**Agradecimientos:**

** jeez-chan-gomez (lo siento, no me sale el nombre si lo pongo con puntos), las rayitas son puntos en realidad :)  
**

**Luxelia**

Y a los que agregaron a alertas.

¡Gracias por leer!

**Kigen-chan**


End file.
